The question
by CryMeaMountain
Summary: Lucy and Natsu overhear a debate detween their friends. NALU.


**Disclaimer: Based in another story. Don't own Ft.**

* * *

"I'm telling you! It's obviously Natsu!"

Natsu and Lucy raised their eyebrows at each other as they stopped in front of the guild hall. They had just come back from a job pretty late and decided to have some dinner before crashing in Lucy's house (not that she knew). When team Natsu arrived, there was only Mira, Lisanna, Levy and Gajeel inside the guild, Erza and Gray going to seat next to them while Natsu and Lucy walked towards the back of the guild, to… catch up (cough-cough- make out session –cough-cough). They were walking back in when they noticed their friends having a rather interesting conversation.

"That doesn't make sense!" Levy suddenly shouted. "I'm telling you it's Lucy!"

Okay… Natsu turned to look at Lucy with a confused expression when she hissed and covered his lips. She started mouthing.

Don't. Talk.

She pushed the door softly and they both glanced at their friends, who were too engrossed in the debate to notice them.

"It can't be Lucy, Levy" Erza exhaled loudly "You know she is not like that"

"But it can't be Natsu" Gray added, as if he was thinking greatly about the task in hand "I mean, we know him and, no matter how he acts, he just… doesn't seems the type to…"

'To what!?' Both tought.

"He's really aggressive."Happy spoke up "I know that if he wanted it, he could have gotten it long ago."

"So is Lucy!" Levy squeaked "She's even more like that! Remember when they worked incognito at some party? When the girls started to crowd around Natsu, Lucy turned all possessive and she was about to beat every one of them until Erza interrupted…"

"The banshee is violent and powerful" Gajeel ended for her.

"Natsu is too!"

 _Just what the hell were they talking about?!_ Lucy and Natsu were ready just get inside and bang their heads against a wall, desperate for someone to drop a hint.

"Yeah, I guess" Gray said, and they fell into a deep silence, until Levy looked at Erza.

"Erza, you can side with me, right? I mean, Lucy is our friend, and…"

"Don't be ridiculous. You're completely wrong-"

"Come on! You know how Lucy is! Don't you think it's actually her?"

"Well, I can say that Natsu is a little calmer than her but…"

Levy sighed as she looked around, desperate to find someone else to side with her. She looked at . Lisanna and pleaded.

"Lisanna! You know Natsu and Lucy well enough. Please please please please…"  
"I already told you, Levy" Lisanna sighed "I think Natsu is the one to…"

"But you know how Lucy gets sometimes. You know how she…"  
"Well yeah but-"

"I you had to choose, let's say, in a dramatic situation where your life is in danger, who would you choose?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"I suppose that in a dramatic situation, I would say Lucy is on top. HOWEVER they are not in a romantic relationship! Natsu doesn't like Lucy that way! Besides, even if they were, I don't believe they would have done it…!"

" _YESSS_!" Levy squealed loudly before she turned to the door to notice the two partners there. Her eyes widened as she blushed and took some steps back. Seeing the look in her face, the others turned to look, too.

"Whoops" Gajeel smirked as the pinkette and blonde stepped inside the room and strolled towards them.

"Uh-oh" Mumbled Levy.

"You guys are in trou-ble!" Lisanna sang.

"I-I didn't mean it!" Levy said as she carefully walked backwards. "We were just talking and… well, somehow it came up ... we didn't mean it tough, I swear! I-I just…!" She glanced at them as she got ready for the growls and snarls they were sure to give her.

"You're going to kill me, aren't you?" the bluenette squeaked.

"You're all wrong," Natsu said, annoyed that none of them had been able to figure it out (and by the fact that most of them, had thought it was Lucy).

"Honestly. Did it never occur to you that we take turns?"

* * *

 **I'm giving a cookie to anyone that got the hint and reviews it.**

 **EDIT: Yes, you are supposed to get the sexual hint (they ARE in a romantic relationship)**

 **Dare: I dare you to think of anything non-sexual that they could have been talking about.**


End file.
